


Sweet Child of Mine

by itsroxybaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsroxybaby/pseuds/itsroxybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What George thinks when he looks at his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot and my first attempt at a fan-fic. Not really sure where I was going with this, but the scene just kind of popped into my head and out of my fingers.

It was all in her eyes. Everything else about the young girl before him screamed of Angelina Weasley aside from the mischievous blue orbs that peered out of her face. Roxanne Weasley argued like her mother, and was even more serious about schoolwork than George had been. Fred II was unarguably much more like his namesake than Roxy, but it was always his daughter who reminded him the most of his late twin. She didn't pull pranks as much as he did, or even as much as her own twin brother, but when she did, they were flawless. Sure, George occasionally joined together with Freddy to play a harmless trick on Roxy and Angelina, and in the moment, it would feel just like old times, but then George would look into his son's chocolate brown eyes and the present would come rushing back.

He remembered once, when Roxy was about eight years old, Freddy and James had banned her from the tree house because they were in their "boys rule, girls drool" phase. Instead of sulking, she disappeared into her room. About an hour later, George and Angelina were startled out of reading the Daily Prophet by a series of loud explosions and screaming. Rushing out, they stepped through the door just in time to see Freddy and James jumping from the tree house and use cushioning spells on them before they could hit the ground. Spotting his daughter trying to look completely innocent by the swing set, George left Angelina to make sure the boys were alright and went over to Roxy, who was smiling too innocently. Just as he was about to ask her if she knew what happened, a breeze blew some Thor's Thunder Cracker wrappers out from under the slide, sending the eight year old into a giggle fit. He was about to start scolding her, but then she looked up at him, blue eyes twinkling. Roxy reminded him so much of his brother at that moment, all George could do was pick her up and tickle her until they were both breathless with laughter.

When Freddy and Roxy were born, they came out with caramel colored skin, a shock of black hair on both their heads, and blue eyes. George had been ecstatic, but it wasn't very long before Freddy's eyes changed to look just like his mother's. Roxy's stayed the same, though, and George was thrilled. It was also helpful when the twins were just infants, since it was a lot easier to tell them apart by looking at their eyes than taking off their diapers. Roxanne had been his princess growing up; there wasn't anything she wanted that she didn't get or anything she could do that would get her into serious trouble. Everyone just assumed it was because she was George's only daughter, like Freddy was his partner in crime because he was George's only son, and that was part of it; but mainly it was that every time George looked into those blue eyes, he saw his other half.


End file.
